danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LegancyZ/Fanfic - Retry
''Prologue: '' Crimson eyes suddenly opened in shock in the middle of the night as a white-haired boy jerked up in a panic on his bed. "Huh? A...bed?" Was it a hallucination? A dream? He pinched himself to check. It wasn't. "Weird." A look of confusion crept it's way onto the boy's face as he looked at his surroundings, he hadn't had the luxury of sleeping on a bed for quite some time. He tried getting up but a wave of nausea overtook him, causing him to fall down on the wooden floor. His body felt weird, outlandish, as if he was not used to it. Everything around him was spinning, forcing him to close his eyes. "Bell, are you alright?" A gentle, elderly voice spoke from the other side of the door to the room before opening it. "My...head." Bell slightly moaned in pain, something very unbecoming of him. After all, the vigorous training his body had been through had made him very tolerant to pain. A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing his instincts to kick in as he quickly opened his eyes to assess the threat. "G-Gra...mps?" Shock plastered itself on the boy's face at the appearance of the man he had not seen for years and he reached out to grab his grandfather, afraid of the fact that he might disappear. Bell recalled his last memories and everything made sense, Lefiya's spell had been successful. The spell had been their last-ditch effort to fight against the darkness that had befallen Orario and practically the world. It was in one of Riveria's old books that they had gotten from the ruins of the Twilight Manor. It was ancient magic, from before the gods had descended to the world. Elves had wanted to control the power of the elements in furthering their mastery of magic and had found a way to send a soul through time. Of course, it was possible only in theory as they did not have the required power to manipulate such magic and after the gods had descended, all such research was abandoned as it was not needed. Riveria had told them of it with her dying breath, telling them how it was the only way that remained to counter the calamity that had been unleashed. Stop it before it ever happened. Obviously, it had been a long shot as they did not even know if it would work or not and the materials required for it were not easy to obtain. But in the end, that was their only option. The intent of the spell had been to send Bell back to when he had just arrived in Orario, but such powerful magic did not escape the notice of the corrupted spirits and gods. Lefiya had sacrificed her life in the midst of an invasion on their safe house, willing to bet everything on this one chance. It seemed that the spell had worked, sending Bell back a bit earlier than anticipated, to when he was a child. "It worked Lefiya, it worked..." Tears filled Bell's eyes as he pulled his grandfather into a tight hug. "Bell, what happened?" Zeus asked in concern at the slightly crying boy on his waist. "N-nothing, it was just a nightmare." "How many times have I told you not to read storybooks before bed." "Yeah, sorry." A small smile appeared on Bell's face as he wiped his tears and continued hugging his adoptive guardian. How many years had it been since he last cried? Since Ais died? He had forgotten. "You should go back to sleep now." "Just a little longer..." A smile appeared on Zeus's old face at the child's affectionate actions. "Alright." Category:Blog posts